


Purring

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin discovers by accident that Sesshomaru’s capable of purring. Feeling empowered she tortures him slowly with her fingers in his hair, giving him a scalp massage. There is sex
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Purring

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @trololo on Twitter:
> 
> “imagine one day sesshorin lied together & she mindlessly stroke his hair and he, half asleep already, pURRED. A total canine purr, a deep rumble from his throat. Then he snuggled closer & suddenly became very clingy & that's how she found the key to his clingy canine instinct 🤭”
> 
> Enough said, I was inspired!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rin was often the one who would fall asleep in Sesshomaru’s arms. His lips parting and whispering endearments against her brow. His hands squeezing her gently and rubbing her back. 

She always felt so safe tucked away into his arms. Their legs entwined as they, really just her as he did not need as much sleep as her, laid there after having made love.

The afterglow of languid kisses and Sesshomaru softly rumbling in content as he remained in her for a few minutes more, still leaving her gasping his name and clinging to him. 

She always fell asleep tucked under his chin, the steady thrum of his heart lulling her to sleep and dream of him. 

Tonight was different though. Sesshomaru pulled from her gently and rested his head on her chest. She smiled and stared up at the stars. She had wanted to make love under the stars, under the crescent moon. 

Like always, Sesshomaru indulged her desires and fantasies. She wanted him to have control that night and he gladly gave her everything.

She played with sweaty, damp silvery-white locks as he nuzzled the valley of her breasts.

“You were bold this evening.” He murmured against her skin. She stared at the top of his head. She was indeed a bit shyer and more timid about sex outside of their home, but she believed that no one came to their woods and valley outside of the village. People of Kaede’s village were still unnerved by Sesshomaru’s choice to build a manor outside of the village to allow Rin to stay close to those that she considered family.

The only one she had to truly worry about walking in on them was Inuyasha. Jaken had already learned his lesson several times over to ignore the cries of his new lady, she was not being harmed by his lord. Inuyasha would have smelled them and most likely turned away and promptly left their part of the woods. 

Rin smiled and swept her hands up and massaged his scalp. If she enjoyed it from his hands why not him? “I decided to give Jaken-sama a break from hearing us.”

Sesshomaru didn’t answer but groaned against her skin. He shifted above her and rubbed his nose against the skin of her left breast, a soft pant leaving his lips and fanning hotly across her skin.

Rin tilted her head in curiosity at his reaction. He never reacted in such a way before from her touches. Rin ran her fingers down his head to the base of his neck and he let out a grunt.

“Rin!” He groaned and shook his head against her skin. 

She wished she could see his facial expression. She was testing this new touch of hers on him and wanted to know his exact reactions to her head massage.

Then a noise erupted from the depths of his hard muscled chest, reverberating into her own. His arms wrapping around her waist, the small bump of their child growing each day and pressed between them.

To her ears it sounds like a purr. It shocked her.

His hold tightened and he lifted his chin the moment she lifted her hands up into the air. He looked slightly annoyed and flustered. The latter being a look that Rin had only seen on their wedding night. 

Purring ceased. 

They had learned everything together and she told him it was okay to be nervous. His stripes darkened in his flustered state just as her cheeks flushed pink. It had been a new expression she had never seen on him before. She loved him even more in that moment, realizing he too still had things to learn and experience in his near immortal life.

His stripes were darker than normal now and his lips were parted. “Why?” His voice low and gruff. He blinked at her slowly and Rin stared into his amber eyes that were like warmed honey. 

“Hm?” She hummed out softly. 

He turned his head and slid his hand from under her and grabbed her hand and placed it back on his head. “Continue.” He told her.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp once more. The purring began immediately and Sesshomaru rubbed against her thigh and she gasped. 

He was aroused.

He clung to her and pressed kisses against her chest. Tongue licking up her chest as he shifted up her body. He reached her neck and he nipped her skin affectionately. The purring vibrated through to her chest and she tugged his hair gently at his scalp.

“Fuck!” He groaned out. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped in a pant. He was enjoying his scalp massage greatly.

Rin felt powerful in that moment. She knew his weakness. Her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. 

He rolled his hips into hers and she let her hands drop from his head once again. He nearly growled at her as his eyes snapped open. “Rin?”

She hooked her leg over his calf and pushed up, he rolled onto his back willingly. She felt his hands on her hips, a silent question. She replied by swiftly and silently lifting her hips and sheathing him. 

She rocked on him, his hips following her movements and tempo. Their soft moans and groans echoing in the silent woods. He sat up and kissed her with a groan of her name.

Her fingers wound up in his hair and his hips bucked up hard into her. They both parted and gasped. He crushed her to him, mindful of his strength. She tugged his hair gently and he groaned her name loudly, “Rin! Hnngh!”

“Ah! Anata!” Rin clenched her eyes shut and tugged his hair again and again. Her body trying to keep with his movements. He moved fast and bucked up into her with each tug of her hands. He panted and groaned into her ear begging her to come for him, to let him come. 

He never allowed himself to come without her releasing first. 

She felt a calloused thumb touch her and she shattered in his hold. A strangled grunt in her ear signalling his release a moment after giving her a few jarring thrusts. 

They held onto each other and caught their breath. His hands rubbing her back as she caught her breath after him. She cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

He purred softly in content and Rin pulled back and rested her forehead against his crescent moon. “Sesshomaru, you purr like a kitten.” She hummed out her observation.

His lips turned down and he stared at her as if she had said something that offended him immensely. “This Sesshomaru, your husband, is an  _ Inu Daiyoukai, _ he does not purr.” He growled out.

Rin raised an eyebrow and reached into his hair and massaged his scalp, her palms rubbing the tips of his pointed ears. The purring rolled out from the back of his throat and he closed his eyes, stripes darkening at the realization that he did purr. His instant reaction to her touch revealing the truth. 

Rin leaned in and kissed his chin, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I will keep this secret that my beloved husband indeed purrs like a kitten.” She nipped his jaw and he looked at her with silent annoyance with himself. “Besides anata,” she paused with a growing grin on her face.

“Hn?” He hummed out. 

She winked at him, “No one will ever believe me. The fearsome Sesshomaru-sama purrs when he gets a scalp massage and gets very aroused. That tugging his hair at the base of his nape makes him buck and gasp, arousing him more.” She finished staying her observations with a smile.

He had no response but simply kissed her and pulled her to lay back on the grass of woods. Tucking her under his chin and murmured whispers of his affections for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. The idea of the darkening stripes was a HC part of @screamibgdodo on Tumblr, loved it so much I had to incorporate it!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit if you want to see my artwork and other things!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789648) by [unlockthelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore)




End file.
